


(un)usual night

by gim



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Trust, keyword being implied, two idiots try to make their relationship work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gim/pseuds/gim
Summary: First night together brings surprising challenges for Hubert and Ferdinand's blooming relationship.





	(un)usual night

**Author's Note:**

> everyone: *sees title, rating and summary* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
me: no, not like that! maybe a bit... but that's for another fic.

Ferdinand expected a lot of things once he became involved with Hubert. He expected him disappearing for days and then coming back and acting as if he never left. He expected the secrets, kept shut behind Hubert’s thin lips. Yes, he even expected the blood, usually not Hubert’s, tiny specks and splashes at his collar or sleeve cuffs or gloves (different than his usual ones - dark leather they might be, they can’t hide everything). 

What he didn’t expect was a dagger pressed against his throat the first night they shared the bed.

It all happened all too quickly. Ferdinand must have shifted in this sleep, and the next thing he knew, Hubert was looming over him, ready to strike. After a beat, recognition shined in his eyes and he withdrawn just as swiftly, and Ferdinand gasped for breath he just lost. It took all of his will-power not to reach for his throat and rub at a thin line still pulsating against his skin, as if he was touched by burning hot steel instead of icy cold one. He propped himself to a sitting position, facing Hubert, but the other man refused to meet his gaze, instead looking at the blade in his hand. They were silent, sitting across each other on the bed.

“...I’m sorry,” Hubert managed finally. “I'm sure you'd like to hear it won't happen again, but…" He let out a dark chuckle. "I can't exactly change what I am. Not for you, nor for anyone."  


Ferdinand swallowed - the sensation on his throat began to fade, leaving only bitter afterimage.  
He never commended Hubert’s way of... dealing with Edelgard’s problems, but he tried to understand - _Saints_, did he try. He knew that whatever Hubert did in the shadows, he deemed necessary, so there must have been a _reason_ for it. A reason to keep most of his allies at arms' length, to write more than a half of his notes in private code. A reason to keep a dagger under a pillow, as if expecting assault from the very shadows he occupied.

Even now, with war coming to an end (at least Ferdinand hoped so), he could tell Edelgard and her right hand man kept a lot from Black Eagles Strike Force. Things they shared only with each other for years. It wouldn’t be easy to let anyone else in. So all Ferdinand could do for now was trying to understand.

“That was a rather… rude awakening, but I can see where it came from…” He offered after a pause. 

Hubert wasn’t a type to keep company over. Sudden movement in the middle of the night obviously would startle- alarm him - von Vestra doesn't get startled, of course.  


“Do you now…” the other man pondered, twirling a dagger in his hand. “How calm and understanding of you.”  


Whatever that was sarcasm or no, Ferdinand couldn’t tell. It probably was. He tried to keep his hands from shaking, because really - unlike some people, he wasn’t able to just brush off a dagger to a throat as if nothing happened.  


Won’t stop him from trying anyway.

“Well, I would be more surprised if you did _not_ have something like this at the ready.” He tried to sound nonchalant about it, but it didn’t seem to ease the tension.  


“And that doesn’t frighten you?”  


Something in Hubert’s voice gave him a pause. Usually sinister tone was gone - it was a rare genuine, concerned question. The night was getting stranger by the minute.  


"Believe me, I knew what I was getting into when we started… this.” Ferdinand gestured vaguely, as they never gave a name to what ‘this’ was, exactly. 

They both admitted their… interest in one another, but depth of these feelings - or how long they would keep this up - was still in the air. It was what, three months now, since Ferdinand asked if he could court Hubert, and to his surprise, the mage agreed.

Hubert barked a laugh, sharp and devoid of any humour.  


“Ah, _Ferdie_… You don’t even know the half of it.”  


It wasn't an accusation, or a jab - it was just a fact Ferdinand had to live with. It stung deeper than any dagger would. After all they’ve been through for all these years, is a bit of trust so much to ask?  


His silence didn’t go unnoticed, as Hubert sighed.  


“If you’d prefer, perhaps you should go back to your room,” he said before another chuckle escaped him. “I certainly wouldn’t blame you or hold it against you.”

Part of him certainly was considering that. It wasn’t comforting to think a person sleeping next to you carries a blade and their first instinct is to reach for it when something surprises them. Then again, he grew rather fond of the person in question and he didn’t want to ruin whatever was between them. Even if that person did seemed inclined to keep him out of a lot of things… 

_Oh._

And then it dawned on him. Hubert won’t open up completely to him just yet, but he’s willing to bring him closer. Maybe Ferdinand was the one who came forward with his feelings and started… this, but it was Hubert who offered they spend the night together. Even if Hubert wouldn’t admit it, his actions were clear as day.

_Hubert trusts him. _

Enough to indulge him in his, honestly ridiculous, courting request. Enough to let him into his private chambers. Enough to let him stay the night. Ferdinand glanced at Hubert again, trying to gather what the other man was thinking. His face is unreadable, as always, but his frame was stiff as he awaited Ferdinand’s answer.

It was only fair to return this trust in kind.

“I would rather stay, if that is alright with you.”  


It was subtle, but it was there - Hubert's shoulders fell slightly, a bit of tension leaving him.  


“Of course, how could I forget - you never know when to quit, pushing yourself till the bitter end,” he responded, but there was no bite in it - it almost sounded fond and… relieved?  


“Or maybe I just genuinely want to stay?” Ferdinand propped himself on his hands towards Hubert, their foreheads almost touching. He could see the other man held his breath. Should he push his luck?

Gently, Ferdinand placed his hand over Hubert's, still holding a hilt of the dagger.  
“May I…?”  


There was a moment of hesitation. Slowly, Hubert relaxed his fingers and Ferdinand took the blade, studying it as much as dim moonlight allowed. It was a fine weapon, light and easy to hide, but in right hands, absolutely lethal. It didn’t look like anything forged by Varley’s bladesmiths, although it was most likely of Adrestian origin. A special order for his use only, perhaps?  
Hubert still refused to look at him as Ferdinand turned the dagger in his hands. Slowly, he lowered himself back on the mattress before leaning over and placing the blade back under Hubert's pillow.

“Shall we, then?” He reached for the mage. 

Their eyes finally met as Hubert took his hand and laid next to him. Now it was Ferdinand’s turn to be held in long, scrutinizing gaze. Whatever Hubert saw in his face must have been enough, as he relaxed even more.  


“Give me some time to get used to...this,” he said with a smirk, “and I’ll do my best to not put you in such situation again.”  


“You shall do your best to not put a knife to my throat? How generous of you.”  


“Not unless you’ll ask me to, at least.”  


That remark left Ferdinand sputtering, which only widened Hubert’s grin.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love the idea of Hubert and Ferdinand being super in love, these bois need to do some work first. Let's consider it necessary groundwork for them to be lovebirds in the future.
> 
> I'm on twitter at [@gimladen](https://twitter.com/gimladen), mostly rts, but you can come gush about hubernand with me.


End file.
